Avengence for the broken heart
by Brenick
Summary: When Harry is murdered by lord Voldermort, Hermione finds herself seeking revenge against him. Though Voldermort is also killed by Harry She is still yet to rest and leave her heart un attended.
1. Chapter 1

Avengence

Hermione walked into florish and Blotts and tention seemed to fill the air. A feeling as though something was wrong. A ghastly feeling entered her body through a back door and she hated it. It was guilt and she didn't understand why?  
"He is dead, and they are sure" A lady in line to pay for her books, a look of mourning in her eyes.  
" Yes they are sure. He has been killed in the most brutal way" A younger lady replied.  
"But how, Why him after all these years, why him"  
"He was becoming a threat so they desided to dispose of him I spose"  
Hermione wanted to know what was going on so she walked up to the ladies with a bit of nervousness about her and asked them. "Scuse me but what is the matter"  
The lady turned around and at the site of Hermione she said "You must be devistated all this to your best friend"  
Hermione now was getting worried, "What has happened to Harry and Ron"  
"Harry has been killed"  
"K-K-Killed..., What do you mean Killed, by who" Hermione said and she felt tears coming on but hid them for she was now a noble lady of 20.  
"H-He who must not be named, When he was asleep, death eaters captured and voldermort killed him in his sleep"  
"Please, How do you know"  
"In the prophet, My husband works at the hospital and had to deal with his mangled and torn body"  
"M-Mangled and T-Torn"  
"I can't say anymore, Here sweetheart, you can have my issue of the daily prophet and good luck"  
Hermione left the store still keeping a straight face and she apperated minutes later into what was hers and Harry's Home.

Harry Potter, why him and why now.  
Harry Potter, the boy to whom most is known as "The Boy Who Lived" was murdered by none other than "He who must not be named" himelf. To most this is a devestating event but some of Harry's old rivals seemed to be quiet happy about it. "He was always nosing in others buisness" Said Mr Vincent Crabbe who attended school at the same time as Harry. Harry was working as an aura and had passed his aura test first go. He was until now the best aura the wizarding world has ever seen, even better than the late Mad eye moody.  
"By the looks of his body he was raped, stabbed and tortured with both the cruiatus curse and muggle torture weapons before he was killed by the avada Kedavera curse" Said a Healer Norman Franks.  
By the sounds of it, he had had a very Happy life with his best friends Ronald Weasly and his girlfriend Hermione Granger but there relationship was kept secret. Neither of his best freinds have been notified either for they would fall to peices instantly. "Harry was always there to stick up for me in school and he will always be in my heart" Said Spokes man Neville Longbottom.  
While Hermione was at work at the muggle wizard relations office and was doing a late shift trying to cover up all the muggle killings. Harry had desided to have an early night and went to bed just after 8:30pm when around 9 the death eaters entered his house apperated him out of there using a stunning charm and inflicted harm apon him. There was one thing that is of an extreeme advantage toward us. As "He who must not be named" attacked him a "Priori Incantatem" happened for the second time, for yet again Harry had the chance to duel him like he did in his forth year. When this happened this time they were both using the avada kedavera curse. Harry had luckily already stunned many death eaters before hand some had go away, others captured when we got there. The good news was though was that the avada kedareva curse also hit "He who must not be named" at last killing him for good.  
Harry's mind will always be with us.  
Gajelo Googler

Hermione was now in such a devestated was she went to the bedroom and laid down on Harry's side of the bed and cried for hours. When she got up finally she desided she would have a shower. Doubt was still running through her mind. "No No, it can't be, No the prophet those people they are all lying"  
Why wasn't she told, Why wasn't she atleast notified by owl.  
The phone rang and she straightened her face, dried her tears and strengthened her voice before she answered.  
"Hello"  
"Hello Darling, How are you?" The person on the other end of the phone said, it was her Mum.  
"M-Mum H-H-He is D-Dead, M-Murdered" Hermione said now showing emotion as tears ran down her face again.  
"What, W-Who" "H-H-H-Harry, H-Harry was murdered while I was at work, he-he was killed by V-V-Voldermort"  
"Oh dear, You must be so upset, I just don't know what to say"  
"I-I can't B-B-Beleive it, I saw him yesturday, He was fine, I-I-I just thought he was called on duty of something"  
"Dear Just sit down, have a cup of coffee, pat crookshanks and then try and rest"  
"Ok M-Mum thanks"  
"Thats alright, I just rang up to say hi, so yeah. Love you dear"  
"Love you t-to M-Mum, Bye"

The phone call made her feel much better but still nothing like what she needed. She took her mothers advice had a cup of coffee, cuddled crookshanks then went to bed. But before long there was a pop in the spare room where Ron usually slept.  
"Hermione, Hermione where are you" It was Ron "Ron, R-R-Ron" Hermione said running into the room "H-Hermione are you alright, I was so worried, How are you"  
"D-D-Devestated, How about you? Are y-You alright"  
"I am just the same Devestated like, I don't know like my heart has been ripped out of my chest, My best friend is dead"  
They sat on the bed and spoke to each other both of them shed even more tears, spoke about the good and bad times. Then a note flew in throught the window containing a letter from Harry, one that he was let write before he was murdered.

To my most Darling Hermione,  
By the time you read this, I will be dead. Voldermort and all his death eaters captured me last night and I asked to write a letter first. So here it is and I hope that he does send it. I am locked in a cell a little bigger than a toilet cubical but a lot smaller than our bathroom. I love you, you know that, and even when I die I will always be with you. I can not be optemistic at this moment, me verse everyone here about fourty people. If you must know what has happened to me, I will tell you, but I must ask you to promise not to tell anyone at all, only you and Ron.  
When I was kidnapped I was stunned and I was raped, by both male and female death eaters. They kicked punched and used the cruciatus curse on me. They also used many muggle torture methods on me. I have already been told what else will happen to me before I am killed. But I will not go down without a fight. Please promise to love, me forever, but if you ever fall in love again go for it, you have my blessings. I am being told to hurry so I must got. I love you and always will and remember all the good things we did together not the bad.  
Love you so so much Harry James Potter -  
Head of department Aura office.

She felt dread enter her body and pain leave it, she had thought she had gone through a lot finding out about him and he had gone through the lot full stop. She thought back to where she and Harry first met. And then to what had happened while they were in there 7th year when he asked her out at last. 


	2. Chapter 2

Memories "Hermione, Hermione" Harry yelled running down the stairs. "Are you alright, Detention isn't easy in 7th grade, it's your 1st detention"  
"I am fine, I just had to go into the forest again and look for Godric Griffindors sword, it was stolen from McGonagall's office"  
"O, really, how did you get the cut on your head"  
"Fell over when a centaur shot an arrow at me"  
"I will kill those centaurs"Harry yelled "They are always messing things up"  
"Harry, Harry why are you in such a protective mood"  
"I was just worried they might have hurt you. Just worried"  
"Harry, have a question, please answer it truthfully. Do you like me?"Hermione asked blushing a bit.  
"Um, hermione. I um... Well, maybe"  
"Do you really"  
"Yes Hermione, I love you"  
"Will you go to next Hogsmead weekend with me" Said Harry "Sure and we can do everything together" Hermione Replied 


End file.
